Alice and Bella
by throught-fire-and-flames
Summary: this is the story of Alice and Bella's love for one another, to the song Decode by Paramore. this is my first fan fic so i dont think it will be very good but that is upto you to decide. all comments and advice welcome, not very good at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.**

(APOV)

It always happens when she is here, I just sit there and watch her and feel like I am blind to her future, to any future.****

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.

(APOV)

But she is Edwards not mine to have and she will always be Edwards, as far as I am concerned we are just friends, but when I have her alone it is like she is mine like she would do anything to have me.****

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

(APOV)

I always thought in knew her so well even better then Edward did, her was not interested in her past or her future just the here and now and that he had her and that was good enough for him, but me I always like to hear about the Bella before I knew her, when she lived in Phynix, what she was like at school and all the kind of things that friends know about each other but boyfriends never have the time to find out.****

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

(BPOV)

She thinks I can't see her or the way she looks at me, she thinks I am a dumb human but I see and feel it, in every touch, in every word, but I do know and I feel the same for her, I just can't show her because I have Edward and she has Jasper.****

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

(BPOV)

i dream of her every night, Edward says I smile in my sleep while I dream about him but it is never him I am thinking about it is her she is the one that is watching me sleep, she is the one with her arms wrapped around me, whispering in my ear and she is the one kissing me, I just cant get her out of my mind.****

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
(APOV)

I'm going to tell her how I feel, but that is as far as it will go, never any further, I love Jasper and I don't want to brake his heart he is the important one here not me or my feelings for Bella just him. ****

.

(APOV)

"Bella I have something to talk to you about", no that will never work. I might as well just wing it and hope she understands and hears me out.****

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.

(APOV)

"Bella" I yell at her as she arrives at the house with Edward, "yes Alice" she replied with that look in her eyes that I love so much, but it is always for Edward not for me. "can I talk to you" "alone" I add in my mind, but Edward has already see what I am about to do and doesn't want to leave us alone "I'm not going to take her away from you" I think in my mind so Edward can hear, "ok, see you guys later" he said adding in a whisper so only I could hear "I'll be watching you" and he turned and walked away.

**  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.  
**(APOV)

"Bella there is something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now and I - I don't know how to say…." I trailed off of my sentence because she was looking straight into my eyes for the first time since she has seen Edward in all his shining glory, "yes Alice, you where saying" she said encouragingly "I cant really say it…… how about I show you instead" I said and I swear if I could have blushed I would have, I heard a growling in the distance "down Edward" Bella had heard him, how could she have heard him he was like a mile away. "How did you…" I trailed off again, "you have to be the weirdest human I have ever known" I said "no, I just knew he would follow us is all" she said with a smile on her face.

**  
There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true.**

(APOV)

I couldn't take it anymore I leaned forward and was inches away from her face and her soft smooth human lips when, she leaned forward and kissed me before I could even get closer to her. It felt so good so right to be kissing her.

(BPOV)

I couldn't take it anymore she was taking so long to say something or just kiss me already when I saw her start to lean in to kiss me I could do nothing but be the first to make contact with her lips, we kissed for awhile then I realised that I had to breath before I fainted, I pushed away from Alice my face was probably as red as a beet but I didn't care I had just kissed Alice the one I had been in from the start and I realised that I never truly loved Edward…


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I have decided to make this more then a one-shot and thank you to my brother (peregrine1989) for Beta-ing part of it, until he got ban)

Chapter 2: Edwards's thoughts.

I knew what she was going to do, what was going to happen, but I had to let it all play out. See if she really loved me.

"Bella" Alice yells as I arrive up the drive way with Bella, "yes Alice" my love replays, "can I talk to you" Alice says while adding in her head in a big booming voice that is going to give me a head ache later "alone".

But I will not leave her I know that Alice has decided that today she would tell Bella her true feelings for her and I just want her to say it in front of me so that I can see Bella's reaction so that I can see the disappointment on Alice's face when she says no to her.

Then in a more gentle tone I hear Alice think "I will not take her away from you" and know that it is true she will not make Bella do anything she doesn't want to do, well other then shopping that is, "ok, see you guys later" I say and turn to walk away while adding "I'll be watching you" in a whisper so that only Alice can hear me.

I stalked through the bush land as I followed them, I had to go very slow, like extremely slow because this is bush and I am following Bella. When I finally found them sitting on a bunch of rocks, Bella was sitting there looking at Alice and it seemed like Alice was stunned for words "I cant really say it… how about I show you instead" Alice said and I couldn't take it I could hear what she was thinking of doing and it was very inappropriate a very silent growl left my lips and I was in a crouch stance before I knew what was going on.

"Down Edward" I heard the words come from Bella's lips and was shocked how could she possibly have heard me from where she was I was like a mile away. "How did you…" Alice trailed off again, "you have to be the weirdest human I have ever known" she added. "No I just knew he would follow us is all" she said, so she doesn't trust me she thinks I would follow them, spy on them and how does she know I would follow them.

I sat for a while listening to Alice's thoughts I hated her so much right now for some of the things she was thinking. That and I hated my ability. Don't get me wrong, having the ability to read minds was usually a good thing, and some of the things I had heard in minds was very interesting, especially from Alice. However right now I wish I had almost any other talent other then this one.

Then, all of a sudden, the chain of thought from Alice vanished. She was blocking me. I had to find out what was going on what had happened to make her want to block me out, I started at a walking pace but when everything was still silent I started to run I was worried at what had happened to my Bella.

I got to the clearing just in time to hear Alice and Bella leaving and making there way back to the house. So what did I do I ran I ran back to the house to make it look like I hadn't followed them.

I made it back through my window and on to my bed just as Alice and Bella came through the front door, I heard them walk into the house then they stopped, "Edward….Jasper" that was all Alice said she called as and I knew that the love of my life had chosen and I wasn't going to move from this bed till she came up here and explained it to me without that whore. Why had she rejected me?

That was until Alice got Jasper involved, he used his power to calm me and make me feel like I wasn't walking to my death, as I struggled to fight off Jasper's sense of calm I decided to voice my opinion of what was happening "I'm not coming down to talk to any of you" I all but yelled at them and rolled on to my stomach and berried my head into my pillow.

A few mins later I felt a wave of anger hit me and then I heard the back door slam and some one trying to get control of there temper "I knew she would brake up with me eventually, but I didn't expect it to be for a week little human" I heard Jasper think before he ran out into the woods to hunt to keep his mind off killing Bella. For once I thought Jasper had the right idea.

A few hours later I hear a knock on my door, it is Jasper, "dude, I think you really have to hear what Alice and Bella have to say" he says in a shaky voice, "no I will not listen to that whore and my soon to be ex love" I said getting very angry "that is my ex wife you are talking about there so save your language for when you are actually yelling at them not me" Jasper said his voice no longer shaky but now very strong and forceful "and anyway you need to go talk to them because they will not leave till you talk to them they absolutely refuse to" he said after a second of silence "I cant because I lose my temper and I'm afraid that I will do something terrible to Bella" I said in I very quiet voice knowing that Alice could properly hear us from where she was, "ok well I could be there or I could get Emmett to be there or Alice could just take Bella home and she could tell you by her….","no I will not talk alone with her" I interrupted him to add "fine then how about I get Emmett and I will also be there. I always knew Alice would leave me one day, so I'm not really angry at them any more" Jasper said in a strong voice now that he got his confidence back. "Ok, go get Emmett and we will try this" I said as I sat up on the bed and started to walk to the door of my room.

Emmett met us at the bottom of the stairs, "ok girls I am ready hit me with your best shot" I said as Emmett raped his arms around my waist and Jasper started to send waves of calm in my direction.

"Edward , I um…"Bella stoped lost for words, "we are in love and I'm sorry I said I wouldn't take her away from you but back then I didn't know that she returned my feeling" Alice rushed out, Bella was to busy looking at her shoes and trying to not look like she was blushing. Everyone started to look at me, I was seething, trying so hard to keep my temper under control, my face was going red from effort.

"I think you should leave now" was all I could get out before I started to scream, if Alice hadn't picked Bella up and ran her out the door as fast as she could I think it would have burst her ear drums. I was struggling to try and get out of Emmett's grip so hard that Jasper had to grab on to me to calm me down, the wave of calm hit me with such force that I was knocked out.

I finally regained conciseness 2 days later, I had been locked in the cellar I place that never could be escaped, not even by Emmett, the door had been replaced after the first time Emmett broke out. It as now made of lead.

"Edward are you awake yet" Esme asked in her nice sweet voice that you could never be angry at, "yes I am awake" I replied "are you calm enough to come out yet or are you still mad as a loon" Emmett asked, "no I am calm now, kind of anyway" I said in a feed up voice, "ok then come to the door and we will let you out" Emmett said.

The door opened and I was out I a flash and running, running away from every thing that was in that house every thing hat I had come to love. I had barely made it out into the bush when who should I run into none other then Alice, "dam I am to late you are already out" she said in a stressed voice, "yes I am out you bitch" I replied "dam I guess we are going to fight then now" she remarked sounding a bit pissed off "and why would we do that Alice" I said sarcastically "because you are about to do something that you regret and that I will not let you do, I would rather die then let you do it" she said as she leapt at me.

Alice may have been able to see what I was doing but I can read her mind and see what see is about to do as well so we were evenly matched in the fight, that was until she started to block me out of her mind and then I had no idea what she was going to do next.

"now come on that is not fair now you have the unfair advantage" I said in a fake upset voice like we were just playing around "you know that I would never let you hurt her or any of her family and if you go there without hunting first then you will" Alice said back after staring off into space for a while, "please Alice I just need to speck to her" I pleaded "NO, I will not let you I know your real plan and I will not let you" she said more forcefully and leapt at me again this time I wasn't prepared for it because I couldn't see what she was thinking and she bit down hard on my neck, by now the others had caught up and was watching as Alice bit down on my neck, next thing I knew Alice was on the ground and I was in Emmett's arms and he was carrying me back to the house. "I will not go with you I have to go see Bella and sort this all out" I said as I tried to struggle out of Emmett's grip "yo bro calm your self think rationally about this" Emmett whispered in my ear, I stop struggling to read Emmett's thoughts to see what he meant "don't think your getting out of thinking about what I meant that easy" was all he was thinking.

I was placed back in the basement, I had nothing else to do so I stewed over what Emmett had said, I could not come with an answer so I tried to listen in on his thoughts, he was having a conversation with Rose in there room, "I know that he loved her Rose but come on its not like there love would last forever" he said to her, I changed in to her head to hear her reply "what so you think that love doesn't last forever" she said in a very angry tone, "no, no, no Hun, I just think that there love wasn't even love at all" he said, I had to stop listening at that point because I couldn't take it anymore, he was making sense of every feeling I ever had, it was just her blood calling to me that made me want her so much, I was just trying to struggle with the inevitable that one day I was going to kill her for her blood, now with Alice she was slightly more safe, her blood didn't call to Alice like it did to me, but I would still have to keep an eye on them just in case Alice lost control.

"Hey, guys you can let me out now I have come to my senses" I yelled "are you shore" Esme asked in a worried voice "yes I'm am shore it all makes sense now, please let me out" I said "let him out" I heard Alice yell "ok" and with that Esme opened the door, I was still slightly angry, but not enough to kill anyone anymore it all made sense now, I was never in love with her I was in love with the smell of her blood.

(A/N: I had trouble with this one, it is very hard to be in a man's head that is that pissed off, and I had to keep stopping before I threw something at the computer. Oh and thanks again for all the reviews, oh and there might be a squill if I have the time.)


End file.
